The present invention relates to a settlement method in a deal of a goods or a service by use of electronic apparatus, and in particular to the settlement method in a deal of a goods or a service by use of a mobile terminal and a settlement computer.
Conventionally, in a sale of commodities or services, a settlement has been carried out in cash, credit card, or the like.
When the settlement is carried out in cash, however, a purchaser has to carry about with cash, and there was a fear that the purchaser may lose the cash, or may be used by another person. In the same manner as in a credit card, when the purchaser loses the credit card, insofar as the purchaser does not submit a report of the loss, there was a fear that the credit card may be used by another person.
Furthermore, when the credit card is used, there was a fear that information of the credit card may be stolen by a seller and used evilly.
Furthermore, when a settlement is carried out in cash or credit card, for the purchaser's confirming and totalizing the own purchase record, the purchaser has to keep the account of the own purchase record by the purchaser, or procure the purchase record from a credit card company.
Furthermore, when the settlement is carried out in cash or credit card, a person who carries out the settlement has to be posted in an actual business site.
Furthermore, for settling in cash or credit card in a supermarket, etc., a clerk has to totalize the sum of purchased products at a cash register, and the purchaser has to await in a line at the cash register.